Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of household appliances, and more particularly to a safety stand for an electric iron.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,990; 3,967,802; 4,918,845 and 5,013,003 the prior art shows diverse electric iron holders.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical safety stand for an electric iron that secures the iron in an upright position. This is to prevent the iron from falling off the board if it""s dislodged inadvertentlyxe2x80x94something that could cause injury and damage the iron.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved electric iron safety stand and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a safety stand for an electric iron including a base attached to an ironing board by clamps. A support arm is pivotally attached to the base and is movable between and securable in one of a vertical working position and a lowered storage position. A C-shape grip with resilient fingers frictionally engages and secures the handle of an electric iron. The grip is vertically adjustable on the support arm by engagement of a threaded fastener extending from the grip through a slot in the support arm. Notches in the support arm are positioned to receive the electrical cord from the iron when the support arm is in the working position.